On the Run
by Justice2all
Summary: Mikasa is hired to kill Eren Yeager, boy with an apparently valuable power. Just when she is about to shoot him, she gets caught and decides to capture him and kill him later. But while she travels with him, she develops an interest in the teenager. Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan at all. This is also an ErenxMikasa fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Mikasa sat in her van. Her vehicle was covered in leaves and branches for camouflage. She strapped on her bullet proof vest and pulled on her ski mask. She was just about to load her gun when a loud beep startled her. Mikasa had always been taught to be alert and to think on her feet, but in this case, it wasn't necessary. It was just her phone. She sighed and picked up her phone. She saw that her superior, Kenny Ackerman, was calling. She answered it and put the phone to her ear. "Have you gone yet?" he asked impatiently. "No. Not yet." She exasperatedly answered. "Well get going! I have no time for incompetence! In case you've forgotten, we need Eren Yeager dead!" Kenny yelled. Mikasa didn't even try to hide the sour look she had on her face. "I'm about to go. Just be patient." She said, trying to hide her annoyance. Kenny grunted and hung up. Mikasa threw her phone to the back of the van, muttering to herself. She quickly slipped her gloves on, loaded her gun and silently hopped out of the van. She carefully slid the door closed and moved through the underbrush. She crept through the bushes until she got to the edge of the woods. From there she could see the huge facility. There were massive walls topped with barbed wire surrounding a large square building made of brick. The only visible entrance Mikasa could see was a large metal gate watched by two burly guards. She quickly leaped behind a tree closer to the gate. She hoped the cover of night hid her from the guard's view.

Mikasa reached into her pocket and pulled out a small black ball with a pin going through the middle. She pulled out the pin and threw the ball at the guards. Yellow gas seeped out of it on impact. The guards looked at it. One of them picked it up while the other guard put his walkie-talkie to his ear. When the guard picked the ball up, the yellow gas began expanding faster until it reached the other guard. "Sir, we have spotted a suspicious object thrown from-". The guards fell to the ground, asleep. Mikasa ran to the gate, her hand over her nose and mouth. With her other hand, she quietly pried the gate. Once inside, she closed the gate. She turned to look at the boxy facility. It only had one entrance, a metal door with a single guard standing in front of it. On top, more guards stood. One of theme constantly rotated a giant spotlight. _Gotta stay away from that_ , Mikasa thought. She slowly went around the facility, paying close attention every detail. She spotted only one window at the back of the building. Without a second thought, she sprinted to the facility. She quickly leaned back on the wall. She pulled off her backpack and opened it. She reached inside and grabbed a pair of climbing spikes and a pair of ninja claws. She strapped them on, closed her backpack and slung it on her shoulder. Mikasa stepped back a bit, then she ran towards them wall. She leapt up with her hands and legs out. The metal claws clung to the wall. She scaled the wall until she reached the window. She held onto the ledge, using her climbing spikes to support her better. She pulled herself up so the top of her head and her eyes were the only thing peeking through the window. Inside was dark. There was only one life hanging from the centre of the room. There was a scaffold going all the way around the walls of the room. She couldn't see much from where she was, so she had to get inside. She tapped the window. It was made of thick plastic instead of glass. She looked closely at the edges. There was a thick seal of wax. _Must've run out of money,_ Mikasa thought to herself. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a lighter. She struck the flint and patiently held it over the wax. She spent ten minutes melting the wax. When she believed it to be completely melted, she pushed open the window. It swung open silently. Mikasa hoisted herself up and into the building.

She landed neatly onto the scaffold. She ducked under the railing and looked to the floor. There was a single table right under the light. On one side sat a man with thinning red hair, a thick moustache and a tangled beard. On the other sat a woman with a messy pony tail and thick square glasses. A short man with thin eyes and dark hair stood near her. Between them was a boy with a blindfold over his eyes and a gag holding his mouth shut. Mikasa held the railing to keep her balance while she scooted over to the edge of the scaffold to get a closer look. "We have the kid, give us the money." The short man demanded. The man with red hair crossed his arms and grunted. "How do I know he's the right boy?" The man opposite him yanked off the boy's blindfold. Deep emerald eyes stared at the man in fear. Mikasa pulled a picture out of her pocket with her free hand. She had to strain her eyes to see properly in the dark. The boy in the picture was identical to the boy between the woman and the short man. Mikasa pushed the picture back into her pocket and took out her gun. She aimed it carefully. It would be totally okay for her to accidentally shoot one of the other people. Kenny would probably be satisfied. The only thing is that she would be caught before she could kill Eren. She was about to pull the trigger when the shorter man's head flicked away from his client. He looked straight at Mikasa. He pulled out his walkie talkie and quickly put it to his ear. "We have an intruder! I repeat an intruder! Sound the alarm!" he yelled into the device. Hidden lights turned on and an alarm rang through the facility. Mikasa forced herself to keep cool and shot, but missed. Her bullet went straight into the table, causing the people to duck or leap away. She swiftly leapt down from the scaffolding and sprinted towards them. She pointed her gun forward at all times. Once she got there, she shoved the man with red hair aside and jumped over the table. As she passed, she put her arm around Eren's neck and dragged him two meters from the table. She kept him locked in her arm and pointed the gun at his head. She knew how valuable he was to these people. They wouldn't risk him dying. "Let me go, and he lives." She said coldly, slightly squeezing the trigger. The man with red hair put his arms out to defend himself. The other man and the woman drew their guns. Mikasa lightly nudged Eren's head with the gun. "Drop your weapons." She demanded. They stood there for a moment. The woman looked at the man. The man nodded and threw his weapon at Mikasa's feet. The woman sighed and did the same. Mikasa looked around. There were no guards inside the facility with them at the moment. She looked behind the man and woman just to make sure. The man with red hair had drawn his gun and was ready to fire. "All of you." Mikasa commanded. The man dropped his gun and put his hands up. Mikasa waited for a few seconds. Then, without warning, she slammed her gun back into its holster, pulled a smoke bomb from her pocket and threw it at her feet. The room instantly filled with rapidly-expanding smoke. Hidden by the cover, Mikasa was able to drag Eren out of the facility. "This is going to be a long night." She muttered to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Mikasa struggled to keep her eyes open as she drove. It had been over three hours since she had taken Eren from the facility. She had to knock him out so that he wouldn't make too much noise in the van. She knew he would wake up at one point, she just didn't think it would be soon.

Eren groggily opened his eyes. He was lying down with his arms and hands bound. There were multiple layers of duct tape wrapped around his mouth. He looked around. Everything was dark and it was hard to tell where he was. It wasn't much help to him that he couldn't remember anything before that. He searched his memory for a trace of anything that could possibly help. Nothing came to him. He reassessed his situation. He was bound and gagged on the floor of someplace he couldn't identify. He couldn't scream and he couldn't run. Eren decided to stop thinking about those things. They weren't any help either. If anything, they just made him feel bad. Suddenly, the room shook. He jumped a few centimetres from the floor. _Wait,_ he thought to himself, _are we moving?_ He wiggled around, trying to sit up. He raised his legs up and slammed them down on the floor. He was launched off his back and landed on his bottom. He wiggled and turned until he was leaning against the wall. From there he could see a light source. _What is that?_ He thought. He pushed himself up, still leaning onto the wall for support. He needed to get a better looked at the light. He continued to slide up until he hit his head on the roof. From there, he saw a figure hunched over a steering wheel. On the passenger seat, there was a backpack and a bullet proof vest. As soon as he saw the figure, Eren slid back down, hoping he wasn't seen. Unfortunately, he was.

"I see you're awake now." Mikasa said, trying to disguise her voice by making it slightly deeper. She decided that since she knew he was awake, it would be safer to leave him there for a few minutes rather than him waking up and finding a way to escape while she was away. She drove on for a few minutes. She stopped at a convenience store and pulled out a pair of handcuffs out of her backpack as well as some money. She went out of the van and opened the back door. She held Eren's wrists to keep him from escaping. She took the handcuffs, locked a ring around his left wrist, looped it around a handle on the ceiling of the van and locked the other ring around his other arm. "Don't try anything." She warned and slammed the door shut.

Eren sat there, handcuffed to the van. He thought that maybe he could squeeze his hands out of them, but he ended up with sore wrists. He tried kicking the door down, but the car must've been specially made because the door wouldn't break down. There wasn't even a dent. After trying to break the cuffs multiple times, Eren decided to just give up and wait for his kidnapper to return. Maybe she would be taking him somewhere good. Maybe he had been in a bad situation before. He couldn't remember.

Mikasa later returned with a cup of coffee and a paper bag that was soggy with oil. She tossed them onto the passenger seat and continued driving. "I picked something up for you." She said. "But you can only have it if you don't scream when I remove the duct tape." Eren's face lit up. It felt like he hadn't eaten in months. He nodded. "Good." Mikasa said, taking a sip of her coffee. "We'll stop later. Then we can eat." The ride was pretty silent for a while, considering Eren was gagged and that Mikasa wasn't much of a talker. After about thirty minutes, Mikasa drove into a forest and stopped at a clearing. She took the paper bag and hopped out of the van. She opened the back door and pulled a key out of her pocket. She unlocked Eren's handcuffs and threw him the paper bag. Eren's hands were still bound but he could still move his fingers. He unrolled the bag and pulled out a donut. Mikasa ripped the duct tape off Eren's mouth, crumpled it into a ball and threw it over her shoulder. As soon as Eren's mouth was free, he wolfed down the donut and reached for another. In a minute, the bag was empty. "You're pretty quiet." Mikasa said, smiling "Maybe I shouldn't kill you after all." Eren froze and looked at her. Wait. What?


	3. Chapter 3

"Faster, Levi!" Hanji whined "We need that kid!" Levi resisted the urge to lean back and choke that woman. "Tch. Shut up. I know." He grunted. "The tracking device says we should turn into the forest, head straight and continue on until we get to a clearing." Hanji said, looking to her device for reference. "There's no road. I can't turn." Levi said slowly, making sure to emphasize every word. Sometimes, to him, Hanji could never pay attention. "Well they have to have gone somewhere. Let me drive for a while." She suggested and pushed Levi's hand off the wheel. "No, four-eyes!" Levi grabbed the wheel and pushed her hand away. "Levi, just let me drive!" she whined and tried to hold the wheel. "Stop it!" Levi commanded "I have to get the car back in control!" He held her wrist above his head and held onto the wheel but it was too late. The car swerved off the road and down into the forest. It tumbled down a slope, crunching leaves and twigs. The two people inside felt like they were in a washing machine. As the car rolled down the slope, Levi tried to grab the steering wheel while Hanji clung to her seat. She snatched the tracking device back as it flew out of her hands. The car rolled into a huge boulder and flew into the air. It crashed onto stable ground and crumpled into an unrecognizable metal heap. Hanji sighed and readjusted her glasses. Levi let go of the steering wheel. "Look what you've done." He said, in a calm but deadly way. "Now there's no way we'll find them." Hanji looked at her tracking device. "But Levi," she started to say. "Shut up. Please." Levi seethed "I've had enough. Erwin isn't going to be happy." "They're close!" she blurted out. "Just over there!" she pointed into the dense forest.

Levi grabbed the device out of Hanji's hand. "Let's go." He commanded. They weaved through the trees and jumped over the bushes. The forest was so tough and dense that they could only see a bit of light, despite the sun being right over them. "Levi, slow down!" Hanji whispered, panting. "Stop talking for a second. They'll hear you." He said pushing away the bushes "And we can't slow down now! We need this kid." The two pushed their way through the woods until they were just a few feet away from the clearing.

Hanji pushed a few leaves out of the way so she could see. That's when she realized that Levi couldn't see. He was on his toes, trying to see past the bushes. Hanji looked around for something he could use as a step stool. She spotted an old, rotting tree stump about a foot away from her. "Levi," she whispered "why don't you try standing on that tree stump?" Levi glared at her. His stare could probably burn holes into her head. She shrugged. "Suit yourself." Although Levi couldn't see, she could see just fine and what she saw made a breakthrough in their search.

Mikasa tackled Eren into the van and quickly swung the door shut. "Mmfm mhm!" Eren screamed, unable to properly communicate because of Mikasa's hand over his mouth. "Shh." She whispered. She began searching him. "Arms up!" she commanded. Eren obeyed and Mikasa ran her arms up and down his sides. She didn't seem to find anything, so Eren decided to slump down against the wall. Before he could, Mikasa's hand shot up between his bare back and his shirt. Her other hand stayed on his mouth. She grabbed something small and metallic on his back and pulled it off. Eren's skin had been torn and his back felt like it was burning. Mikasa told him to be quiet and pulled her hand out of Eren's shirt along with the small metallic object. She looked at the object for a second. It was a semi-circle with metal plates all over it except for in the centre which had a red light. At the bottom of the object there were little bits of wire with bits of Eren's blood on them. Mikasa closed her fist and crushed it. "Keep quiet and you won't get hurt." She said coldly "We have to get out of here.


	4. Chapter 4

"Great!" Hanji yelled "Just great! They're gone and they broke the tracking device!" Levi stopped examining the tire tracks Mikasa left and looked at Hanji. "Whose fault is that?" he asked. The woman crossed her arms and let out a sigh. "Stop playing the blame game!" she whined "We can't waste a minute! Let's go!" Levi grunted. "Do you expect us to follow them on foot? Also, please explain why we have to." He said harshly. "If it pleases you," Hanji answered after a while "It's because I crashed the car, okay? Besides, we get to see more detail in the tracks on foot. We'll know when they've stopped and figure out why." Levi crossed his arms and looked in the direction of the tracks. "Fine." He reluctantly agreed. The two set out, following the tire tracks.

Mikasa looked ahead and tried to focus on the road while also focusing on Eren. After she fled the forest, she didn't have time to tie him up again. Not with Levi and Hanji watching, ready to take him back. "Who are you?" Eren demanded "Where am I?" Mikasa sighed impatiently. "I am the person who kidnapped you and you are on the road. Please stop asking questions." She said quickly. "Where are you taking me?" he asked. Mikasa ignored him. Eren frowned and started to shake Mikasa's seat. "Where?" he yelled. She sighed again. "Away from my boss." Her phone suddenly rang. "Great, that's him. Don't say anything at all. If he knows you're alive, I don't know what he'll do." She instructed. She used her free hand to grab her phone from the passenger seat and answered the call. "Hi, sir!" she said, forcing herself to sound enthusiastic. Eren quietly listened. "Oh yes, he's dead." She continued "I can't report back anytime soon. I'm stuck in traffic. Okay, I'll see you eventually." Mikasa quickly ended the call. She wasn't really sure why she wasn't giving Eren to her boss or killing him herself. She just took a bit of an interest in him and why he was so important. If she was going to kill him, she had to know why, right?

"What does he want from me?" Eren asked. Mikasa threw her phone back on the seat. "He wants you dead, for whatever reason. I'm supposed to kill you." She answered. "So why didn't you?" he asked. Mikasa was getting real tired of these questions, but had to answer something if she didn't want Eren to try escaping. "I don't know why he wants you dead, so I'm keeping you alive to find out. Do you know?" Eren shook his head. "I actually know someone who can help us." he suggested "I know where he lives." Mikasa saw no problem in that. It's not like he could trap her with this. He didn't have contact with anyone outside the facility he was kept in. "Okay. We'll head over there soon." She said "But first, we should get something proper to eat and maybe clean up a bit." Eren nodded and sat quietly in the back. After the two had stopped at a fast food place to eat, they had continued on their trip. Eren had told Mikasa the address they needed and she started to drive there. "Who is this person who can help, anyway?" she asked. Eren smiled. "He's an old friend of mine."

"Hanji, these tracks continue up the road. We can't continue following them." said Levi, starting to get annoyed. They had been walking for over two hours through the forest and along the side of the road. Hanji sighed. "I'm afraid you're right." She replied, looking down. "Let's just find the nearest village and rent a car there." Levi said, continuing to walk along the side of the road. Hanji walked behind him, looking out for any cars.

"Yeah stop here." Eren said. He had been giving Mikasa directions for the past twenty minutes. They finally arrived. Both of them got out of the van and looked at the house in front of them. It looked like it was just painted white and it was spotless. Black roof shingles neatly overlapped each other, as if someone had spent a long time aligning them with a ruler. Eren walked up to the house and knocked on the door. Mikasa followed behind. The door swung open and a young man with blonde hair greeted Eren. "I see you've gotten yourself in trouble again." he joked.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello to you, too, Armin." Eren grunted sarcastically. Armin smiled at him innocently. He noticed Mikasa standing behind his best friend, checking her watch and looking at her phone. Armin chuckled. "Who is this, now? Don't tell me you're dating." He said, leaning against the door frame. Eren glared at him indignantly. "No!" he replied, blushing a little "She's just a friend." Armin nodded as if to say okay. "Well, then, come in. You can tell me all about what you've gotten into inside." He said, holding the door open for them. Mikasa and Eren stepped inside and followed Armin to the living room. They all sat down in the arm chairs that surrounded the coffee table. Armin's living room looked way too cosy. The blinds were up, allowing the sunlight through. The fireplace wasn't lit, although it looked like it just had been. Several little ornaments were on the mantle and more on the coffee table. Glass bookcases were on each side of the fireplace and were filled with large books. The walls were painted white and were spotless. "So, what's up?" Armin said, looking to Eren. Eren shifted his eyes away for a second, but looked back to Armin. "We're sort of, um, on the run." He said quietly "From dangerous people. They're looking for us." Armin thought for a moment and nodded. "Any idea who these people are?" he asked in a serious tone. Eren shook his head. "Do you know?" Eren asked Mikasa. She nodded and checked her phone. "There are two of them." She said "The woman is called Hanji Zoe. She is one hundred and seventy centimetres tall. She weighs sixty kilograms, has brown hair, glasses and is really noisy. She works for a group led by Erwin Smith. The man is known simply as Levi. He is one hundred and sixty centimetres tall and weighs sixty-five kilograms. He has black hair and always seems to be frowning. He works for the same group." Armin looked at her and nodded. "That's very, um, specific, but really helpful. Thank you." He said, taking note of all the details. Suddenly, they all heard a crash. "What was that?" asked Eren.

"Put your hands up! Nobody move!" Levi shouted, pointing a gun at all of them. He had kicked down the door and headed straight for the living room. Armin, Eren and Mikasa all put their hands up. "All clear, Levi!" Hanji said, pointing the gun at them. Mikasa slowly stepped back. If she could just get her own gun out of its holster without being noticed… "Hey!" Hanji shouted, pointing the gun at Mikasa "Move again and you're dead!" Mikasa looked at the floor then at Hanji. She nodded slowly. Levi and Hanji started talking about how they were going to get them back to the facility without a car when Mikasa noticed her phone in her pocket. She took it out and held in her hand for a second, thinking. Then, with a swift movement, she threw it at Hanji's gun. It knocked the weapon right out of her hand and bounced off. It hit Levi's gun, knocking onto the floor. She then took her own gun and pointed it to the two. "Don't move." She said moving to the door "You are going to let us leave safely. Okay? Is that very clear to you?" Hanji looked up at her, terrified. She nodded quickly. Levi grunted and looked away. "Crystal." He said. Mikasa gestured towards the broken door to Eren and Armin. "Get in the van. Hurry up." She instructed. The two boys nodded and ran outside. Mikasa quickly followed and rushed into the van. She started it up and drove on.

Hanji picked up her gun. "Let's go! They're getting away." Levi picked up his own gun. "How are we supposed to follow them, four eyes?" he said harshly "Your idea of renting a car didn't work, so now how are we supposed to go anywhere?" Hanji glared at him. "We could call Erwin and ask for a car." She suggested. Levi shook his head. "No. He cannot find out we lost the boy." He said bitterly "We'll just have to follow them on foot. We'll find something better later down the road." Hanji smiled. "What are we waiting for!" she said, racing out the door "Let's go!"


End file.
